


Don't drink that...actually, yes, drink it again.

by LittleRedRidingDoublet (Squeakerblue)



Series: Doublets Tumblr Fills [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Potions mishap, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakerblue/pseuds/LittleRedRidingDoublet
Summary: Tumblr FillJaskier, a beta, is spending Winter with the Witchers, and a potions mishap occurs.How exactly do a bunch of Alphas survive the yearly Rut? Jaskier finds out In the best way possible.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vesemir, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir, Lambert/Vesemir (The Witcher)
Series: Doublets Tumblr Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021203
Comments: 16
Kudos: 258





	Don't drink that...actually, yes, drink it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Fill.
> 
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I'm currently thinking about Jaskier and all the wolf witchers (yes, I'm including Vesemir otherwise he'd lonely!) and some abo fun. In Kaer Morhen there must be quite a lot of portions that are dangerous for Jaskier. Including some lovely aphrodisiacs. Jask might find one, thinks it's alcohol and drinks it. And the wolves have to help him out. That's basically it. Wait, maybe the witchers just can't resist and decide to punish him for drinking something he shouldn't have? - 🐭
> 
> My first ANON! and ANONY-MOUSE at that! I hope I did good, 2700+ words!
> 
> Well, This is a nice one to start off on! His punishment isn’t much of a punishment though…

Jaskier groaned from his spot splayed on the couch next to Eskel and Lambert. He was drunk, yes, very drunk… but so were all the Wolf Witchers, even Vesemir was decidedly tipsy. Jaskier stumbled to his feet, the two Alphas he’d been sharing the couch with whining as the Beta moved, leaving them to slump into each other. The other two Alphas, Geralt and Vesemir, looked up from their strange game of little beads in a carved wooden board. Some counting game. 

He wasn’t sure how they had the brain-power to do sums, but that didn’t matter, he wanted more of that delicious Mahakaman mead Lambert had brought up from below. He tilted the bottle and made a mournful sound as only a few drops dribbled out. “Gone, it’s all… hic… gone. Ger’lt, isssss… all gone!” Jaskier waved the bottle in Geralt’s general direction then it slipped from his fingers to land on the fur rugs at his feet. 

Geralt looked up and blinked. “Downstairs… should be… right… inside the door.” He carefully, with all the poise and delicacy of the extremely drunk, dropped several of the beads into the carved bowls of the board, one after the other. “Grab the vodka too. Little bottle.”

Jaskier nodded and swayed his way to the stairway leading down. It was just three little steps. He carefully made his way down them and into a small hallway with two doors. Geralt hadn’t said which door. Silly Alpha. Jaskier pulled at the right hand door, dragging the heavy thing open and looked in. Rows and rows of bottles sat neatly arranged on a table, some large, some small. Jaskier saw a big bottle, vaguely reminiscent of the one he’d dropped… slipped out of his hands.

A smaller blue-colored bottle sat next to it and he grabbed them both, shouldering the door closed and swaying back up the hallway. He paused, looking at the four Alphas in the room. He wondered how they managed a whole winter, the usual breeding season, with no Omega around. He was a Beta, and like all Beta’s, wasn’t confined to the winter season, happily fucking whenever the urge struck him, or Geralt. He pouted a bit, wishing he could mate with Geralt, but he was a Beta. No mating for him. Everyone knew outside of a rut or being mated, no Alpha could knot, and this was his first winter here with Geralt. Did they just, not rut? How did it work between Alphas?

He shook his head, staggering closer and dropped the big bottle on the table, working the cork of the smaller one out with his teeth. He wanted a hit of Vodka before Geralt drank it all. Winter had just begun, and he’d seen Geralt down a whole bottle, granted it wasn’t a big bottle, but he hadn’t shared at all.

He pulled the cork and poured the liquid into his mouth, mild surprise jolting him as the liquid proved to be both extremely sweet and quite syrupy. It was barely a mouthful, and Jaskier blinked at it. “No wonder Geralt… downed that in one go.”

He took a step and blinked, he felt warm… very warm. He tugged at his shirt, the thick linen suddenly stifling. He ITCHED. He pulled the shirt off, not caring about the light chill in the room. 

Around the room, four heads came up, sniffing the air and turning to look at Jaskier. 

Jaskier shook his head, the haze of alcohol burning away with the heat suffusing his skin. “Hot… I’m hot… Geralt…” He lifted his head to see all four Wolves staring at him, the blurriness of their own drunkenness falling away.

Geralt stood first coming close to the bard, “Jaskier, what did you do? You’re a Beta… why do you smell…” He trailed off, seeing the bright blue bottle in Jaskier’s hand. “Oh, oh, fuck. Lambert, he took the Omega potion.”

Lambert growled, a low sound that sent a pleasant shiver down Jaskier’s spine. “What? How… It was in my workroom, with that bottle of…” Lambert saw the big bottle and cursed. “…with the bottle of White Gull.”

Jaskier suddenly doubled over, cramps hitting him and he felt his thighs suddenly dampen. He was so hot, and his pants were in the way. He needed them off. Right now. He tugged at the belt. “Geralt, help me. I’m burning up. What was that?”

Vesemir stood, as did Eskel and Lambert, drawing close to Jaskier, noses flaring. “Omega potion. Witchers are always Alphas, no matter their original designation. But it was the rare Omega that found a Witcher as a mate, let alone kept them. So we designed that, to send some of us into heat, to sate the ruts of our brothers. We were going to tell you about it next week, now that winter is here. One of the boys was going to take it, but you drank it instead.”

Jaskier squeaked, “I’m an Omega? But I’m a Beta!” Even as he started to panic, the heat under his skin rose. “What happens now!?” He yelped.

“Now, you can decide. We lock you in a room to wait it out… or… We fuck you. All of us, until your heat breaks. It’s powerful, you’ll need us all.”

Jaskier eyed the four Witchers. He’d known Geralt’s cock well for several years, playing at breeding and knotting, Geralt using his fist to simulate it, but now… now he could actually get that knot. He’d discussed fucking Geralt’s brothers, and Vesemir, knowing Geralt slept with them during winter while he stayed in Oxenfurt, and he was most definitely interested in that. He cast his gaze at their cocks, all four of them already hard and pressed to the seams of their breeches. 

He swallowed and dropped his own. “Fuck me. I want your knots.” 

Geralt moved first, snarling at Lambert who took a step forward. “My mate, I go first.” Lambert tilted his head in acquiescence, and then Geralt was on Jaskier, lifting him up out of his breeches and small clothes and carrying him to the couch. 

He laid Jaskier down and divested himself of his pants, hard cock springing up, already dripping at the head. He bent down over Jaskier, throwing the bard’s legs over his shoulders, “You know the good thing about that potion making you a temporary Omega, Jask?” He teased the head of his cock against the slick, dripping, hot hole.

“What?” Jaskier moaned, going cross-eyed at the feeling.

“Omegas in heat…” Geralt thrust in, all the way to the hilt in one shove, “…don’t need prep.”

Jaskier yowled at the feeling, convulsing as an orgasm was wrenched out of him. Geralt felt huge, well, huge-r than normal. It took at least four fingers of prep to take that massive cock. “Fuck, gods. Geralt… Fuck me. Hard.” 

Geralt obliged, pulling out until just the tip of his cock rested inside before slamming forward again. Each thrust pulling a gasp from Jaskier. “Cock..want more…” Then Eskel was there, his drooling cock resting at Jaskier’s lips. Jaskier didn’t waste any time, sucking the head into his mouth and swallowing the leaking pre. Eskel thrust in, gently, testing Jaskier’s throat, pleased when the bard took over half of his cock before choking as the thick meat went too far down the clutch of his throat.

Geralt groaned, slamming into Jaskier again and again, and Jaskier felt it. The knot. He felt it start to grow, pulling at his rim as Geralt thrust. Geralt leaned over him, “You’re mine, always.” Jaskier nodded, as much as he could with his throat full of cock and felt Geralt sink his teeth into the side of his neck, right over his… oh fuck… his NEW bonding glands. Jaskier screamed around Eskel’s cock, who quickly removed it, to let the scream—one of pleasure rather than pain— echo around the room. 

Betas couldn’t bond, that was well known, but Jaskier heard something, not unlike a key in a lock, snap in his head as Geralt fully knotted him. Come flowed into him, and he felt every spurt and flex of the thick shaft inside him as Geralt came and came. 

Jaskier blissed out a bit, missing the moment when Geralt’s knot went down enough for him to pull out, a flood of come dripping out of him. Geralt tapped his cheek, getting his attention, “You’re mine Jaskier, always and forever. Do you want to be theirs too?” 

“What?” Jaskier murmured, trying to focus.

“Do you want to belong to them too? Like I do? We all belong to each other.” Geralt took his hand, leading it to the three bite-marks that decorated his neck. Jaskier had wondered about them but never asked. Geralt had too many scars to count, several of which were tooth-shaped. 

Jaskier lifted his head, taking in Eskel’s face. Kind Eskel, who helped him when he first arrived, digging into stores for warm clothing and helping Jaskier learn his way around the keep. Lambert… sassy, snappy Lambert. The one who kept the bard on his toes, practicing dirty limericks and ruder insults. Vesemir, the old wolf, who had opened his doors to him, who comforted and cared for his boys when they came off the Path. Helped bathe and care for them the first few days after arrival, when all they wanted to do was sleep.

Jaskier looked at the golden eyes all staring at him. “Yes.. Yes… Make me yours.”

Eskel was next, lifting Jaskier from the couch and splaying him onto several thick fur rugs Geralt laid down . “Gonna fuck you so good.”

The big Witcher didn’t lie, sliding his massive cock, just as long but thicker than Geralt’s into his hole in one long push. Jaskier keened at the stretch of his already stretched hole until Eskel’s balls touched his. “Fuck, you’re tight, how are you still tight?”

“Doesn’t matter. Fuck me, make me come, want your knot.” Jaskier gasped, practically feeling Eskel’s cock in his throat. 

“Don’t worry, little Omega, you’re going to come and come and come.” With that, Eskel began to thrust. Long, achingly slow thrusts that had Jaskier keening and trying to push back against them, but Eskel held his hips tight, not letting him move.

A slurping sound had Jaskier rolling his head and he gasped, then moaned as he saw Lambert kneeling in front of Vesemir, the older Wolf’s cock pumping in and out of his mouth.

“Oh, oh fuck!” Jaskier yelped, clamping down on Eskel and coming across the fur beneath him. Eskel echoed the moan and sped up, clamping down on Jaskier’s hips to keep the oversensitive bard from squirming away. 

“Fuck, Jaskier. Fuck… Can I? Will you be mine?” Eskel growled, knot starting to inflate. 

“Yes!” Jaskier shouted, then he screamed in pleasure again as Eskel gripped around his chest and pulled him upright, knot locking as he bit into the other side of Jaskier’s neck, onto the bonding glands. A sound, like a key in a lock, clicked in Jaskier’s head. 

Jaskier shuddered as he came again, so fast on the heels of his last one, but his cock didn’t go down, still a bright, angry red. “Fuck, fuck, more… I want more…” He moaned as Eskel ground his cock in.

A wet sound signaled Lambert pulling off of Vesemir. “I’m next…” The words were almost more of a question and Vesemir nodded, sitting down on the couch. Jaskier saw Geralt move closer to the old Wolf and nose at his cock before his attention was grabbed as Eskel started pulling out. Alpha knots were big, but the first ones were always short, or so he’d heard. 

Lambert was on him the moment Eskel pulled away, driving his cock in without a word. Lambert started a furious pace, hard and fast enough to have Jaskier clawing at the furs to keep his balance. The young Wolf’s cock blazed a path over Jaskier’s prostate again and again, making the bard cry out almost continuously.

“Fuck fuck fuck, gonna… gonna…” Lambert groaned, licking at Jaskier’s back. “Please..Please, can I?”

Jaskier managed to gasp in enough breath to answer. “YES!” Lambert bent forward, lodging his cock into Jaskier as he bit down, a little under Eskel’s mark. 

Jaskier screamed again, knees giving out as he came again, a third orgasm in a short period of time, and Lambert rode him down, knot already locked. 

Jaskier gasped for breath, then coughed as Lambert went limp on top of him. Broad hands entered his view, lifting Lambert, who’s full knot—much smaller than Eskel’s or Geralt’s—slipped out, spraying the bard with come as the cock continued to pulse. “He’s still a puppy, comes hard and fast then passes out for a bit. He’ll be ready to go again soon.” Eskel carried the unconscious Witcher to the second couch, settling him in his lap, head tucked under Eskel’s chin.

Jaskier blinked dazedly. Four orgasms already. His eyes flicked to the marked candle. Four orgasms in less than three-quarters of an hour. He was gonna die, but it would be the best ever.

“You aren’t gonna die from coming bard,” Vesemir said, making Jaskier realize he’d spoken that thought out loud. “Come here.” Geralt pulled away from Vesemir’s cock, leaving it shiny and inviting.

Jaskier couldn’t ignore the voice, so deep and rich, and pulled himself to his hands and knees. He crawled, spend leaking from his hot, puffy hole down his thighs. Once he was close enough, Vesemir gripped him under the arms, hauling him into his lap, across the massive cock that jutted up. A little shorter than Eskel, but wider. So wide Jaskier was sure even his long fingers wouldn’t touch. 

Vesemir lifted him, like he hardly weighed more than a feather and slid the bard onto his cockhead, then held him there, spread around the fat head of his cock. Jaskier whined, unable to move, having no leverage at all. “Tell me Jaskier, do you want to be mine? Be the Bard of Kaer Morhen? Belong to us, for the rest of your life?”

Jaskier locked eyes with the oldest Wolf. “More than anything.”

Vesemir dropped him.

Jaskier screamed as the wide cock slid into him, stretching him even further than Eskel’s knot had. He painted Vesemir’s stomach with come. The Wolf didn’t let him have a second to rest, gripping his hips and moving him up and down like a rag doll.

Jaskier keened, scrabbling to find a grip and clamped his hand on Vesemir’s wrists. Not to stop him, oh no, to steady himself as he was lifted and dropped. 

“Good.” The bard lost track of time, his world narrowing down to the slap of flesh, the squelch of slick, and the low moans from the other Witchers. 

The pace quickened and Jaskier could only watch the thick muscles in Vesemir’s chest and arms flex as they lifted his weight, over and over. “Fuck… Please… Want it… Vesemir… Make me yours too.”

“When I bite you, you’ll be Pack. Always and forever.” 

“Please!”

Vesemir leaned forward, the shift in movement making Jaskier cry out as Vesemir shoved him down, not just dropping him. The shove was needed to fit the fat knot into his puffy, used hole. Jaskier keened as he stretched around the massive girth then jolted as it pushed in, his rim snapping down to lock it in place.

Vesemir struck, sinking teeth into his neck, under Geralt’s mark. Again, the sound of a key in a lock, but this time it rang like a chorus of bells, one for each Witcher. Jaskier screamed a final time, vision going black as he passed out.

**

Jaskier awoke, sore and thirsty. Geralt was there with a mug of water and helped him drink. “What…”

“You passed out on Vesemir’s knot. Your heat has cooled, but it will flare again soon.”

“Oh.” Jaskier said, cock twitching. It hadn’t been a dream. He grinned widely. It HADN’T been a dream. 

Geralt leaned in close. “We thought you should be punished for drinking a strange potion.” 

“What? But…” Jaskier looked down at the hand Geralt held out. It held several bright blue bottles. Familiar looking bottles.

“You’ll get two weeks to recover. Then you’ll take another.” 

“Not much of a punishment.”

Geralt bent his head and licked at the bite marks on Jaskier’s neck, sending heat flooding through him. “No, not really. Also, Lambert’s working on an Alpha potion for you. I wanna feel your knot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me stuff to do!
> 
> https://little-red-riding-doublet.tumblr.com/


End file.
